


一日女生番外（下）

by fire0812



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire0812/pseuds/fire0812
Relationships: 金城碧海 鹤房汐恩 木全翔也/大平祥生
Kudos: 9





	一日女生番外（下）

就在三人在沉浸在欢愉之后的温存时，休息室的门突然被人打开，发出了沉重的吱呀声。  
那人走了进来，发出了疑惑的声音：“…诶？汐恩？碧海？祥生？你们人呢？”  
  
  
草，木全翔也。  
鹤房汐恩听到那人的声音身体一僵，扭头望向旁边的金城碧海。对方面无表情地递给他一个眼神，沉默着没有说话。  
鹤房汐恩低头看着乖乖窝在他怀里休息的大平祥生，不知道是不是被自己弄疼了，眼角无辜的向下低垂着，睫毛上还残留着点点泪滴，身体上已经被欺负的布满了红色的不明痕迹。  
他把自己的校服盖在大平祥生身上，把他揽得紧紧的。  
草，对不住了兄弟。  
鹤房汐恩在心里暗暗掂量了一下，也选择了沉默，屏住呼吸不想让木全翔也发现他们藏在换衣间里。  
“…奇怪，到底去哪里了…”  
木全翔也手上还提着四杯热乎乎的珍珠奶茶，像个送外卖的小哥。他在休息室里徘徊了一会儿，没有发现三人的身影。  
他撅着嘴抱着一杯奶茶用吸管戳开，没想到用力太大，淡褐色的奶茶顺着吸管戳开的小洞流了出来滴到了他的衣服上。  
“…啊啊啊啊流出来了…”  
木全翔也皱巴着小脸不知道是在心疼自己的衣服还是在心疼流出来的奶茶，他急忙把奶茶放在桌上，从柜子里拿出了备用的校服。  
人影靠近换衣间时，鹤房汐恩心跳都快吓停了，他鼓着嘴巴憋气憋得像个河豚，一旁的金城碧海更是夸张，他面无表情地坐在那里，还裸着身子，像美术教室里经常见到的石膏雕像。  
思考者，是思考者吧。  
“唰”  
帘子被拉开，木全翔也低着头刚想走进去，就看到几只光裸的脚映入眼帘。  
“啊，抱歉，我不知道这里有人。”  
他懵懵的立马把帘子又关好，连声道歉，揉着眼睛走向了旁边的换衣间。  
“……”  
“……”  
草，真他娘的是个人才。  
大平祥生感觉到自己身边那人突然像是痉挛了一样止不住地颤抖，他连忙睁开眼望向鹤房汐恩，却看到他鼓着腮帮子脸涨得通红憋着气笑得一抽一抽的，像是快被木全翔也笑背过气去了似的。  
木全翔也呆呆地揉着眼睛，突然电波一闪，像是从外太空神游回来了一样接通了地球信号，他瞪着兔兔眼回想刚才的画面。  
…刚才…那是…  
“唰”  
帘子又被拉开，木全翔也震惊的兔子眼出现在了三人面前，他像只受惊了的小兔子一样捂住了自己的嘴巴，看到面前三位一丝不挂的兄弟，惊到声音都变形了：“诶诶诶诶诶？？？！！！！你们…你们…你们趁我去买奶茶的时候就在这里做这种事情吗？！”  
木全翔也的眼睛不自觉地飘向了坐在中间披着鹤房汐恩校服的大平祥生，他露出一截雪白的大腿，仔细看还能看到微红的指印，大腿根因为坐姿而显出肉嘟嘟的样子，饱满白皙的肉感诱惑着在场的雄性动物。  
他吞了一口口水，僵直着身子站在门口不敢动，有些踌躇的不知道该不该加入进来，因为怎么看大平祥生旁边那两位雄性动物的气势都要强过他这只小兔，此刻那两位正荷尔蒙爆炸的守在大平祥生身边，抱着胳膊盯着他看。  
大平祥生咬着唇看着木全翔也又害羞又犹豫的动作偷偷笑了，他缩在鹤房汐恩肩膀后面只露出笑得弯弯的眼角，甜的能化出糖水来。  
他站起身来靠近身子僵僵的木全翔也，声音软软的带着比奶茶更甜的味道钻到木全翔也耳朵里：“…翔也，你怎么了？”  
“…我…我没事…”木全翔也脸红的要爆炸了，他感觉到大平祥生的身子贴近了他，纯情小兔哪里受得了这种挑拨，他眼神慌乱的不敢直视大平祥生，手手也不知道该往哪里放了。  
“翔也哪里难受吗？这里吗？”大平祥生故意靠得很近。自从上次坐在木全翔也腿上感受到他硬了之后，他就一直以调戏木全翔也为乐，屡试不爽。  
他的手伸过去覆在了木全翔也裤裆上，果然那里已经支起了小帐篷。  
木全翔也脖子都被染红了，他心脏跳得很快，耳边只能听到大平祥生的声音。  
大平祥生没有就这么放过他，他的手溜进了木全翔也的裤子里，摸到了那个滚烫的物件，大平祥生的指尖凉凉的，贴在木全翔也的性器上来回把玩着。  
“…哈啊…”  
木全翔也忍不住自己的低喘，他的眼圈瞬间蒙上了一丝情欲。纯情的小兔子终于回头望向大平祥生，眼睛里流露出渴求的目光。  
他一把抱住大平祥生，下身不断的蹭着大平祥生的腿根，在大平祥生怀里撒娇：  
“…祥生…我…我也想要…”  
  
  
  
  
兔子一旦发情，后果也很可怕。  
大平祥生后知后觉的意识到自己惹了大麻烦，他跪在地板上，两只胳膊搭在长凳上，红着眼圈乖乖地把自己的屁股抬高。  
经历了两次性事的花穴已经泥泞不堪，那里淫乱地残留着光顾者的白色痕迹，鹤房汐恩前一次射进去的精液还没有全部流出来，黏连在大腿根处随着大平祥生的动作滴答答地流下来。  
“…我…我…我怎么做…”  
木全翔也红着脸站在大平祥生身后，他有些尴尬地望向一旁正在看戏的金城碧海和鹤房汐恩，手足无措到舌头都要打结了。  
“这还要教？！”鹤房汐恩瞪着眼抱着胳膊气不打一处来，他一副恨铁不成钢的样子用手指在空中比划着，“掏出来操不就完事了。”  
金城碧海在一旁严肃的用自己的三白眼瞪了鹤房汐恩一眼：“你别瞎指挥，你射在里面没给祥生清洁也就罢了，别乱支配翔也害祥生生病。”  
“…依我看祥生已经没力气了，翔也你自己去里面浴室冲个冷水澡就完事了。”  
“草，你看翔也他这样能憋住吗？”鹤房汐恩瞪着大眼指责金城碧海的冷酷无情，伸手指向木全翔也裤裆那处鼓鼓囊囊的小帐篷。  
“……”大平祥生脑袋被吵得有些烦乱，他趴在长凳上把脸贴在有些凉意的木板上，试图给自己滚烫的脸颊降温。  
一只手抚上了他的肩头，身后那人温热的呼吸轻打在大平祥生光裸的背上。木全翔也跪在大平祥生身后，伸手轻轻揽住了他，把他抱在了怀里。  
“…祥生…难受吗…难受的话我可以自己解决…”  
大平祥生转头看到了木全翔也靠在肩头上用亮晶晶的眼神望着自己，他抿着唇用两只胳膊抱住大平祥生的细腰，蹭在他的肩膀上像是在撒娇。  
大平祥生感觉自己的一颗心脏扑进了甜蜜蜜的棉花糖里，木全翔也的每一个动作都带着诱人的甜味，让人忍不住想要溺进去品尝这丝丝甜蜜。  
他主动的扭过头去衔住了木全翔也的嘴唇，闭着眼睛品尝他嘴角的味道。  
木全翔也愣了一秒，随后便被带得动了情，他深深地吻下去夺走大平祥生嘴中的空气，温柔地舔舐吮吸他的嘴唇。  
情到深处难以抑制，木全翔也的双手不自觉地从腰间向上，抚上了大平祥生的浑圆。  
好软。木全翔也脑子里只冒出这一个想法。他的手包裹住柔软的胸脯轻轻地揉了几下，指尖扫过乳尖时，那里粉红色的小樱桃已经被刺激地完全挺立起来。  
“…嗯…嗯啊…”  
大平祥生忍不住轻哼出声，刚刚接过吻的嘴角留下了湿润的银丝，他用上牙咬住自己的下唇，抑制着自己难耐的呻吟。  
“…然…然后呢…”  
大平祥生听到木全翔也弱弱的声音从自己脑袋旁传出来，他含着眼泪睁开眼睛，有些无奈地伸手捉住了木全翔也的手。  
“…下面…下面也摸摸…”  
大平祥生带着木全翔也的手摸向了自己下面，他坐在地板上分开了自己的双腿，把花穴完全暴露在空气中。  
木全翔也的指尖颤巍巍地摸上了大平祥生的阴蒂，他上下摩擦着那里，振动的手指黏上了透明的体液，大平祥生的身体随着他的动作不断颤抖着。  
“…嗯…哈啊…啊…嗯…”  
太舒服了。大平祥生被刺激的眼眶里瞬间充满了生理性泪水，他的睫毛上沾上了水汪汪的泪珠，难耐的低喘从他口中不断呻吟出声，他把自己的手指塞到嘴里咬住，试图克制自己的娇喘声。  
“…祥生…”  
木全翔也的呼吸声也逐渐变得粗重起来，大平祥生感受到他贴着后背的身体都灼热起来，自己的后腰处那小帐篷也逐渐变大，硬硬地顶着自己。  
“…呜呜…祥生…我好难受…我…我忍不住了…”  
木全翔也瘪着小嘴一脸委屈的样子，他眼泪汪汪地贴在大平祥生耳旁说话，声音里都泛起了哭腔。  
大平祥生总算想起了身后小兔还未释放的欲望，他直起身子来跨坐在木全翔也腿上，抱住他的脖子扭着腰蹭了蹭。  
木全翔也接受到暗示的信号，他连忙把自己的裤链拉开，那还挂着清液的性器弹出来打在了大平祥生的小腹上。  
大平祥生抬头吻了一下木全翔也的鼻尖。  
“…好好学…下次不要再让我教你了…”  
他坐起身来扶住了木全翔也的肉棒，对准了自己的花穴坐了下去。  
木全翔也的神经一瞬间都集中到下身，他感受到极度的爽意从下身一直蔓延到全身各处。他忍不住用力揽紧了大平祥生的身体，挺动自己的下身让性器进入的更深。  
“…啊…啊…嗯啊…”  
大平祥生努力地上下坐了几次，但是由于之前经历的两次性事，他没什么力气再配合木全翔也，气息也逐渐不稳，整个人无力地挂在木全翔也身上，  
木全翔也见状托着大平祥生的后脑勺让他躺在了地板上，还贴心地掏了件不知是谁的校服外套垫在他身下。  
他伸手把大平祥生的双腿分得更开，挺着腰抽插起来。  
“…祥生…祥生下面咬得我好紧…呜呜…”  
木全翔也一边操干着一边胡言乱语地说着兔星语言，初尝禁果的他第一次有这种爽到透顶的感觉，整个身体都有些不受控制了。他说话还带着哭腔，水汪汪的兔兔眼里都因为过于舒服而流下了生理性眼泪，嘴上呜咽着像个小孩子，下半身大力抽插的速度却真的像只发情的小公兔。  
  
  
“咔哒。”  
就在两人正处在情欲中时，休息室的门又被打开了，有几个男同学走进来，似乎是球赛中场休息进来找水喝。  
大平祥生心里猛地一惊，他下意识地捂住了自己的胸口，眼睛瞪得大大的不安地望向三人。  
木全翔也感受到身下人因紧张而收紧的花穴不断绞紧了自己的肉棒，他额头上都冒出了一层汗，咬着牙摸摸大平祥生的腰窝，试图让他放松下来。  
休息室很安静，没有人知道在帘子深处发生着什么样的淫靡性事。  
鹤房汐恩急忙走上前去帮忙安抚大平祥生的情绪，他拉起大平祥生的手和他十指紧扣，摸着他的脸颊安慰受惊的小狗狗。  
金城碧海也走过去低下头吻了吻大平祥生的嘴角，他揉揉大平祥生的脑袋，温柔地把他汗湿的刘海拨到耳后。  
逐渐放松下来的大平祥生抿着嘴像是要哭了，极度的羞耻感和停不下来的爽意刺激着他，再加上一帘之隔即将被人撞破的刺激感带他飞上了顶点。  
鹤房汐恩努力平复着自己粗重的呼吸，他把自己再次勃起的性器贴到大平祥生的脸旁，红着眼圈想要释放。  
大平祥生扭过头张开了嘴巴含住了鹤房汐恩的肉棒，他伸出舌尖舔过柱身和铃口，亮晶晶的唾液色情的黏连在鹤房汐恩的性器上，大平祥生所有的呻吟都一并被堵在了嘴中，涎水和清液流下来滴在身下的校服上，濡湿了一片。  
另一边，金城碧海伸手抚上了大平祥生的浑圆，他用双手拢起那柔软的胸脯，用那浑圆的白色乳房夹住了自己的性器，撸动着安抚自己已经涨大的肉棒。  
紫红色的性器在白色的皮肤上肆无忌惮地横行着，大平祥生的胸口都被灼热的摩擦染成粉红色，暴露在空气中透出色情的模样。  
这一刻，木全翔也在花穴里抽插的顶撞，鹤房汐恩在口中肆无忌惮的搅动和金城碧海在胸口摩擦的灼热汇成无尽的欢愉，带着大平祥生到达了高潮。  
木全翔也怕外面的人听到，抽插的动作极力控制住了，他托着大平祥生的屁股大开大合地操干了几下，终于颤抖着身子射了进去。  
鹤房汐恩和金城碧海也相继达到了高潮，乳白色的精液从大平祥生的嘴角、胸口、花穴流下来，他全身都湿漉漉的，不知道哪里是汗水，哪里是泪水，哪里又是别人留下的爱液。  
四个人都躺在小小空间的地板上，望着天花板放空。  
大平祥生疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
不知是谁贴在他的耳边，轻轻地吻上他的耳尖：  
“…祥生…我好喜欢你…”  
  
  
  
  
（一日女生番外篇💛完结）


End file.
